


Love Re-written  A Second Chance

by WeiYing31



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiYing31/pseuds/WeiYing31
Summary: Lan Zhan was Wei Ying first love way back in high school  the guy was cold stoic and always very attentive with his studies. Wei ying would often stalk Him in the library just to watch him read. And then one day Lan zhan notices  him  they spend time together and Wei Ying falls deeper. Tjey spend the night together and due to a misunderstand Wei Ying disappears Thirteen years later their paths cross again Lan zhan as the editor-in-Chief of the publishing company he was going to start a job with.sparks fly memories are re-kindled and love given a second chance if.......  Wei Ying stops being a dense idiot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on Sekaiichi hatsukoi a japanese BL series by Shungiku Nakamura with the characters from Mo Dao Zu shi
> 
> I do not own the characters nor the plot. Some of the scenes here are done by me with snippets of scenes from MDZ and SH

Chapter 1

Walking along the hallways towards their School library Wei Ying was humming happily the library was his favorite place at school he enjoys reading books and sometimes writes stories during his free time  he makes it a point to stop by the Lubrary after his classes are done.and on this particular afternoon he was on a mission, and that is to find a book about cultivation and dark magic. When he entered the library he saw a student sitting at the farthest table reading a book. Wei ying gasped seeing how attractive this guy was. He shook his head and went to the shelf that housed books about the occult and mystery. He found the book he was looking for however it was on the top most shelf. Wei Ying groaned curse him and his lack of height.  He tried to reach fro it going as far as jumping to get his  book. He sighed in frustration, he was unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching him 

Lan Wangji was quietly ready a book when he heard the library door open and in came a short boy with unruly hair. He was walking around each shelf looking for something. He decided to ignore him  but then the boy started jumping like rrying to reach out for something  Wangji continued to watch  finding it amusing since the small boy looked like an excited rabbit  he heard him sigh in frustration since he was not able to get the book he wanted. Wangji  silently stood up and walked towards the unsuspecting student. He reached for the said book and handed it to him.   "here, this is the book you wanted right? "  Wei Ying jumped  hearing a cold voice. He turned to see the handsome student next to him holding the book. He foind himself blushing seeing those golden eyes looking at him  Wei ying smiled and took the book from him. "ummm Thank you. sorry if I disrupted your reading. I'm... Wei Ying by the way.  "Lan Wangji"   came the simple reply. Wei Ying pouted. Its like he was talking to a block of ice.  "Well I guess I'll see you. I hope next time you cam speak more than two words.ahahah See you around"   Wei Ying said walking away. Lan Wangji simply gazed at him  thinking if he would see the noisy ked again. 


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward stares and warm Blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying goes to the library every day and is one day dragged to come to Lan wangji's home. Lots of stuttering and Blushing Wei Ying tries to melt the ice that is Lan Wangji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Characters hahaha thanks for taking the time to read my fic. Will try to update it as much as I can.

        It's been a week since Wei Ying first met Lan Wangji. Images of the older boy's face kept  crossing his mind making him blush every single time. He was so intrigued by his cold nature and wanted to know more about him. He decides to  check the library again in hopes of finding him. And to his  surprise Lan Wangji Was indeed in the librabry at his usual  spot reading a book. His cold facade in view Wei Ying. pondered if he should  approach him. What of he ignores him and asks him to leave. Wei Ying took a deep breath and walked towards him  "hello  Lan Wangji its fancy seeing you here  Again."   "mnnn"   " so uhhh. What are you reading?"   "literature chinese literature."   "sounds  a bit boring.  Hey want to read something neat I have recommendations  for you"   "no"  was the cold reply  Wei Ying pouted this guy was  really hard to talk to. He decided to peer at the book he was reading. Resting his chin on Lan wangji's  shoulder his breath ghosting over his neck. Lan Wanji shivered this giy has no shame. He looked at him coldly " what are you doing?"    "I'm just trying to look what you're reading. You have been so engrossed with that book and you're  ignoring me. "   "this is a library so of course I'm here to read. "   "Are  you always like that?"    "like what?"    "stingy.   To think I even approached you and be your friend. "   Wei Ying said pouting Lan Wamgji looked at him and for some reason  found his pouting face  quite adorable. He closed his book and. Turned. to face him.  "what do you Want Wei ying?"   "I just want to be friends with you thats all. You are always alone I don't see you eating lunch with anyone"    "have you been following me?"    "uhh ahahha no no no.I just happen to see hou all the time.  Its like  we are fated to meet."    "ridiculous"    "oh finally a new word tp add to your list of words.  You sure love to read a lot."   "yeah and you?"    "yes. My parents work at a publishing house so I grew up with books. Hey Wangji do ypu want to be a writer someday?"    "mnnn"      "cool I'm sure ypu will have a best selling book or novel by then since you love reading.  Hey do you have a lot of books at home? Are they about literature as well? I would love to see them "    "you want to come home with me?"    "yeah why not. You're my friend right?  Friends visit each other. Do sleepovers and.......  " Wei Ying felt himself blush. Asking Lan Wangji if he could go with him to his home was quite bold. But he was really intrigued and fascinated by him. Lan wangji stood up gathered his things and proceeded to leave .  "hey where are you going?"    "home.are you coming or not?" Wei ying grinned and grabbed his bag. He followed him and the walked  out of the school. The arrived at a fancy looking house which was huge.  "wow your house looks amazing. I hope your parents don't mind. I'm here."   "not here"   "huh"   "they're not  home. On. A business trip."    "ohh.do you have siblings? A brother perhaps?"    "mnn"    "is he home?"   "no he lives in a dorm at the University."   "so you....you're telling me it's just us here?" Wei Ying gulped he felt quite awkward. Being alone with Lan wamgji. He already admitted to himself he was starting to like him thats why he often teases him and now being alone with him inside his home he felt nervous and excited at the same time. Lan wangji brought him to his room which was huge. Shelves of books areanged neatly a large bed was in the middle. The walls were painted pristine white with a touch of blue.  "wow. your room looks really nice and organized. Have you invited someone over to stay here Wangji?"    "no"   " why not? I'm sure anyone would want to come here and have a look at all your books and bond with....." his babbling was cut off when Lan Wangji sealed his lips with his own silencing him. Wei Ying's eyes widened this was his first kiss and he lost it to a guy a person he likes no less. Having no experience he just had his lips closed. lan Wangji pulled away and looked at him"don't  close your mouth like that. He said and kissed Wei Ying again Wei Ying parted his lips and Lan wangji took the chance to deepen the kiss pushing him to lie down on his bed.Wei Ying felt his uniform being unbuttoned "Wangji.... Wait...."    "Lan Zhan,  call me Lan zhan Wei ying"  and then he kissed him again


	3. Chapter 3  And then.........A Ghost of The Past Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years go by Wei Ying returns and applies at a publishing company as an editor and is haunted by a ghost of his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! that's all I can say to everyone who took the time to scroll read and leave a kudos to this fanfic. You are really amazong guys. I can't thank you enough. Special shoutout to my Mo Dao Zu shi friends who inspire me to do this and the reason why I am hooked. lemayora Zen and Winchester you giys are amazing. Heads up there will be a time skip so don't be confused okay? Feel free to leave a comment enjoy reading.

        Wei Ying woke up to his alarm that read 6 am. He sighed in frustration he has been having recurring dreams about a certain person and it's starting to bug him. He decides to get up and prepare.its his first day at work , he applied as Editor in a publishing house and immediately got  hired.all these years his love for books and reading has never ceased and since his family owned a publishing house as well it was natural for him to inherit the tradition. But due to some circumstances he decided to find his own dream and make a name for himself thus applying for the said position. He arrives at the publishing house quite early the trying to make a good impression thing was on his mind. He greeted the lady in the front desk with a smile. "Hi  I'm Wei Wuxian the new guy for the editorial post today is my first day." the girl smiled and checked his credentials and stood up. "okay follow me  I'll take you to the Jade team that's where ypu will be assigned." the lady said with a hint of uneasiness in her voice Wei ying observed his surroundings everyone was really busy  it must be tiring but he didn't let it get to him  they finally arrived in front of the door with the. "JADE DEPARTMENT" sign on it. When the secretary opened the door she froze. She turned to look at Wei Ying who was quite confused." hey is everything okay?"   " uhhh yes yes so ummm here you are GOODLUCK"  she said and ran off. Wei Ying had a very weird feeling about what's about to happen. He decides to ignore it and step inside he felt a gust of cold wind more of like a dark aura once he stepped inside. And to his utmost. Shock everyone inside the room were either passed out or near unconsious.a weird stench cam also be smelled inside the room. "what the hell is this place? Is this even a publishing room ughhh and that smell....  Anyways might as well get on with it. Ummm excuse me?? I'm Wei Wuxian the new guy here." he said tapping the nearest person who sat with his head atop his work desk. Said guy looked at him with a scowl on his face glaring at him"  what do  you  want?" he said glaring at Wei Ying who gulped. "I uhhh... Its my first day today so ummm......"   the guy simply sighed and called out to someone. "Haguang jun the new guy is here."   The person called out removed the book on his face and stood up. He walked towards Wei Ying who gulped. Those eyes were sharp golden and oddly familiar


	4. Chapter 4  I did not sign up for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying begins his job at Sunshot Publishing and meets his co workers. He freaks out and comes face to face with his oh so cold Boss. Awkward moments ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I am so sorry for the late update. And big thanks to everyone who took a few minutes of their time to scroll and read this fanfic ahihi. So yeah I'm not putting any definite chapters yet so to have a bit of excitement ahaha. Apologies for any typos by the way. So moving on Wei Ying is shookt chaos ensues and a very awkward moment takes place.

Wei Ying comes face to face with the person they call HanGuangjun. Said person was tall with peircing golden eyes sharp chin and pale flawless skin. This guy was gorgeuos but looked oddly familiar. He stepped back feeling the guy eye him from head to foot. "Ummmm....hi I'm WuXian nice to meet you Sir. Uhh I'll do my brst to help ypu guys out ahahah." he said trying to dissolve the tension. He tried his best to ignore how HanGuangJun was looking at him. "do you have any experience in editing and doing proofreading?" "yes I do. I used to work at my family's publishing house." he answered. ,"mnnn. Okay familiarize yourself with how it works here Nie Huaisang can guide you on what ypu need to do.,"   
" uhh...sure thing " he answered. The way this guy was looking at him was giving him the creeps he turned to face a mousy looking guy with glasses. "hey I'm Nie Huaisang Welcome to the Jade team. So uhhh this guy over here is Song Lan one of our editors. Then there's Jiang Cheng one of our artists. Be careful he tends to snap at people" Huaisang whispered "I heard you Huaisang got a death wish?" Jiang cheng glared making Huaisang squeak in fright. Wei Ying found it amusing the members of his new team having different personalities he wonders what HanGuangJun is like. His thoughts were cut short when his wrist was pulled forward."ackkk! What's the matter with you?" "your desk" HanguangJun simply said pointing to a table next to him. Wei ying pouted and went over to his designated area. He started to read and go over some materials given to him and while trying to ingest all the details he felt as if someone was drilling holes on his back. He turned to see HanGuangjun looking at him. "is something on my face?" "No tell me have we met before?" "absolutely not this is the first time I have seen you. You must be imagining things he answered. Frankly he also thought the same but ignored it evryone was busy when the phone rang. Worldlessly HanguangJun picked it up and Wei Ying how annoyance flashed on his eyes. "okay I'll be there in an hour" he said flatly and ended the call he stood up and walked over to Wei Ying pulling him by the wrist. "Hey! What is wrong with you?" "come with me." "Where are we going?" the artist's place got work to do" "but.... But why me? I just came in I don't even know if I could help" "shut up and follow me" 0HanGuangJun said dragging him outside. Wei Ying felt really awkward. This guy was giving him chills his cold voice and the way he would look at him was freaking him out. "uhhh so what happened?" "deadline" "the artist can'7t meet her deadline? But why?" "got sick" "so We are going to help her out? " "mnn" "how long i mean how much time do we have" "by today. She just needs help with some revisions" "oh. Okay then " he answered. They finally arrived. The artist apologized of having the come over HanguangJun nodded in acknowledgement saying it was okay. "so the problem is I don't know how this scene should come out. Ican't seem to fivure out what's the best scene to do." she explained with a deep sigh. Wei Ying looked at the drawings and scratched his head. "so maybe some clear backround would do?" "ahanguangJun eyed him in annoyance. "background is important it shows what the characters are feeling." "uhhh... Okay" hangiangjun turned to the artist again. "perhaps ypu need a demonstation. " he said walking towards Wei Ying and pulled him by his waist. Wei Ying was startled and couldn't move as a pair of cold lips touched his own.


End file.
